


imagine

by ariinyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, MIA - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, Wishful Thinking, babygate, hoe image, imagine, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, womanizer image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariinyx/pseuds/ariinyx
Summary: "...imagine a world like that"where Harry and Louis talk about what life would have been like if they did not decide to join the band and ran away together, but they quickly realize they would not be as strong and as in love as they are here in this moment in time if they  would not have taken the risk . and no matter what they came face to face with, they both knew that in their hearts that they would be the definite endgame for one another and nothing could tear them apart .-inspired by Ariana Grande's single, 'Imagine'





	imagine

December 13, 2018  
-  
3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
Louis is sitting on the end of their bed wearing one of Harry’s jumpers, preferably the lavender one, waiting for him to bring their nightly tea . Harry walks into the bedroom wearing a worn out white t-shirt and black boxers with two cups in hand, handing one off to Louis as he sits down beside him .   
-  
Louis p.o.v.  
-  
The silence is quite comfortable, but something has been on my mind lately and I just want to figure out the reason why .  
“Hey Haz ?”   
He turns to look at me and proceeds, “yes baby ?”  
I hesitate to ask, because I am afraid of how he will react, but I want to know . I need to know .  
“Do you ever imagine what it would have been like if you and I decided not to join the band ? And just ran away together and have no one know us and we could be who we wanted and did what we wanted ?” I struggle to say the final question . “And not have to hide ?”  
Oh no he’s putting his tea down, what is he going to say ? I am afraid .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
Louis had been a little off lately and now I know the reason for it . I take his tea out of his hand and place his hands in mine .  
“No, I have never imagined what it would have been if we had not decided to go through with being a part of one of the best things in our lives that led to us falling more in love with each other than ever before .” I take a deep breath . “And yes, we have endured some of the hardest times of our lives due to being in love with one another including but no limited to, the reputations, the beards, and the baby . And I am glad we stuck through and God only knows what would have happened if we didn’t . Even though everything is behind closed doors, I like the idea of us keeping us to ourselves sometimes, because when we’re alone together, it feels as though time stops and its only the two of us in the entire world and we don’t have to worry about anything else than just us . The time will come where we won’t have to hide or hurt anymore . And it will be just you and me, for eternity .”  
I wiped the tears from Louis’ cheeks as they had fallen and tilted his head up while saying, “I love you .”  
-  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
-  
I was shocked . I had expected something drastically different than what had come out of his mouth just then . I am so in love with this man . I have one thing that I have never told anyone in my life, even Harry, and its about him . Its been well over 4 years and I can’t stop thinking about it . Chills run down my spine just thinking about the time that I had realized that I was really, truly, madly, deeply, in love with this man .   
And here I am, about to spill my deepest darkest, most wonderful secret, and I think its time .  
I take a deep breath and motion him closer, and he places me on his lap and I turn to face him . He puts one hand on my waist and another in my right hand . I take another shaky breath .  
“Harry, I never told you when I knew I was truly in love with you .”  
Might as well say it now .  
“I never knew what love was or what it felt like, and with you, everything was different . Everything felt so real and so good and so amazing, lovely even . And I had never felt anything like that before when I was with anyone else, and that was before we did anything remotely physical .”  
He than proceeds to caress my hip with his thumb and squeezes my hand to assure that everything is okay to go ahead and continue, so I do .  
“The first time we had sex . The first time I felt your lips on my neck, I knew that what I was feeling was the real deal . I let you have me any way you wanted because I was so head over heels in love with you that I didn’t know what to do, so I let you . You treated me so good, made me feel safe, you were so gentle . You didn’t want to break me . You were so careful . And the way you painted your love bites over my body, I never wanted to be someones more than I have wanted to be yours, ever . And our first time, you let me on top to ride . The feeling of your hands digging into my hips with the tightest grip and the hard, loud, frequent smacks on my ass that would leave handprints for days while you occasionally thrusted into me . And after we chased our highs, and I laid down by your side, legs intertwined, I had never felt so alive and so in love at the same time . And the morning that we woke, I knew that this was for real and that I wanted to stay in your arms forever, no matter what it took to do just that .”  
I was crying again and there he was wiping my tears for what it felt as the fifth time tonight .  
And what Harry said, nearly took me by surprise .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
I wiped his tears and said what I have wanted him to hear for so long .  
“I wanted to make you mine the first time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes,” I said as I tilted his head up to look in his eyes .  
“And when I fell in love with you, it was the time we were on the set for ‘what makes you beautiful’. And from then on out, I knew that if I lost you, I would be nothing . Yes, we may have only knew each other for months on end, but I felt like I had known you for my entire life . I did not know that you wanted me like I wanted you, I was so oblivious . But after the first kiss, I knew that you would be the last one to taste my lips . And that night you’re talking of, when we first had sex, in my mind all I could think was, ‘I never thought it could feel like this .’ And to be honest, that is how I feel everyday with you, and I would not change anything for the world .”  
And now he is wiping my tears as I once did to his earlier .  
I lay us both down, with him still in my arms . I slide my hand down to cup his ass and give it a squeeze as I intertwine my other hand with his right . And we stayed like this for the remaining of the night .  
-  
3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
“I love you,” Louis said .  
“I love you more than you could ever imagine . And if I had the chance, I would do it all over again,” Harry said .


End file.
